


For We've Grown Fond Of Each Other

by Sunset_Butterflies



Series: On Our Side [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Needles, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Serious Injuries, Stitches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hints of Beelzebub/Gabriel, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Butterflies/pseuds/Sunset_Butterflies
Summary: Following the events of Armageddidn't, there are still things left unresolved between the angel and the demon. After six millenniums of mutual pining, it'd certainly be wonderful if they started being honest with each other.





	1. The Unfulfilled Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful beings who've stumbled upon my work!  
> I've been obsessed with Ineffable Husbands for the past few weeks, and I'm thrilled to finally start publishing what I've been writing for the two dorks who are obviously in love with each other. Hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I've enjoyed writing this.

_"To the world."_

Precisely one day after the Armageddidn't, Crowley was driving Aziraphale back to his bookshop after they'd enjoyed lunch at the Ritz together. Though the air was being filled with Queen's hit songs blasting from the radio, the silence was bothering Crowley quite a lot, as there were still some things he had wished to tell the angel.

Although there was a lot he'd been meaning to tell him, he wasn't sure how. And soon, he had lost the chance to confess as they arrived in front of the bookshop. Hesitant, Crowley stopped the car and looked at Aziraphale.

"Well, thank you for tempting me to a spot of lunch, Crowley," smiled the angel.

"The pleasure's all mine," Crowley returned the smile.

"I was thinking... would you perhaps like to stop for a cup of tea sometime?"

"I'd love that, thanks, angel."

"Well then, feel free to visit whenever you like. Thank you for driving me."

Too soon, Aziraphale was getting out of the car, and Crowley, unable to process what had just happened, didn't know what to do. He wanted to stall, to gain more time with the only being in the whole universe that the world had been worth saving for.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" Aziraphale's curious gaze met Crowley's eyes, making the demon panic and stumble over his words.

"T-thank you, I mean, for today." The words felt strange on the demon's tongue, for they were not the words he had wished to say.

Aziraphale's face lit up as he responded, overjoyed with the fact that he had just heard the words of gratitude from the demon's mouth.

"Thank you, too."

And Aziraphale was gone. Well, not really gone, but Crowley had missed the opportunity to confess his feelings to the angel, and he was doubtful that there would ever be another chance like this - you only get to prevent the Armageddon once, after all.

Needless to say, the demon was very upset with himself. He had promised himself that he would tell Aziraphale the truth, no matter if he'd thought his feelings were unrequited. But then again, the thought of his love being one-sided scared him, to the extent of not being able to tell Aziraphale how he really felt about him.

After all, over the 6000 years, Crowley hadn't noticed a single hint explicitly stating Aziraphale loved him the same way - and Crowley thought he hadn't been subtle about his feelings towards the angel. Maybe Aziraphale had chosen to ignore Crowley's hints because he didn't want to break his heart. He hated to admit it, but just thinking about the possibility of his love being unrequited made his heart ache.

Over the next couple of days, Crowley didn't talk to Aziraphale at all. It had been a long time since they hadn't spoken to each other this long and it had started taking a toll on Crowley's behaviour. He was more irritated than usual and all of his houseplants - even the bravest ones - had become scared of him.

But the demon couldn't even bear to think of meeting Aziraphale now. He was in denial, oblivious to the subtle hints Aziraphale had been sprinkling in here and there, not being able to shake off the feeling that Aziraphale doesn't actually love _him_ \- he is an angel, after all, a being full of love. The kind of love that belonged to the world, not to Crowley.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was dying to see Crowley again. After giving it a second - well, more like a six thousandth - thought, he had finally come to terms with the fact that he had _indeed_ fallen head over heels for Crowley. Therefore, Crowley's sudden absence made him feel an unfamiliar sense of emptiness.

At last, the angel gathered all the courage he had left and grabbed the telephone handset to dial Crowley's number.

_"Hi. This is Anthony Crowley. You know what to do. Do it with style."_

Aziraphale sighed. Of course, he wouldn't pick up. He put the telephone handset back to its original place, thinking about other ways to possibly contact Crowley. Before he could come up with something, though, the telephone rang, urging him to pick up the handset once again.

"Hello?" Aziraphale answered, hoping it was his demon calling him back after he had noticed the missed call.

 _"You called?"_ Crowley's voice was uncharacteristically soft, his speech slightly slurred, making Aziraphale think he'd been drinking again.

"Yes, well... I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today, but we can reschedule if you already have other plans."

On the other side, Crowley felt his metaphorical heart throb. How could Aziraphale think he'd have other plans? He had waited long enough for his call, unable to make the first move himself. Now was the opportunity, and Crowley hoped he wouldn't ruin it this time.

_"I'd love to tempt you for a spot of lunch, angel. I'll pick you up at two in front of the bookshop."_

"I'll be awaiting you, then."

At two sharp, Crowley's black Bentley pulled up outside the bookshop. He had never been good at being punctual, claiming everyone else had arrived way too early whenever he was late. He did make an effort to be on time when it came to Aziraphale though. At the same time, Aziraphale walked out of the building, locking the door and making his way to Crowley's car.

"Hi," said Crowley as Aziraphale opened the car door.

"Hello, my dear," Aziraphale smiled at him softly, making himself comfortable on the passenger's seat.

"So, where would you like to go? The Ritz? A sushi bar?"

"I'd love to go to a sushi bar if you don't mind," chuckled Aziraphale.

"I definitely won't mind."

They were sitting at the sushi bar, Aziraphale enjoying the delicious sushi and Crowley drinking black tea as he watched Aziraphale eat. Every second spent with him was proving Crowley that he had fallen hard for the angel. Even the Fall itself wasn't as painful as the thought of Aziraphale not loving him back.

Before he went to pick up Aziraphale earlier, he had decided to finally confess tonight. And he knew the best moment for confessing was getting closer and closer as Aziraphale finished the last piece of sushi.

"It was delicious, thank you, Crowley," nodded Aziraphale, his eyes sparkling.

"No problem."

He waited for a moment, staring longingly into the angel's eyes, before taking a deep breath and lowering his gaze.

_Here goes nothing._

"Aziraphale, I've wanted to tell you this for a very, very long time. We've been through so much together and I just wanted to tell you, you mean the whole world to me. I'd just like you to know that-" he looked up at the angel to see his reaction.

But Aziraphale was no longer there. Instead, nothing but thin air was occupying the place where his angel had been sitting just a few moments earlier.

"Aziraphale?" he called out but to no avail. He looked around the sushi bar in despair, looking for a single trace of Aziraphale. He came to realize that he had once again _lost his best friend._


	2. Against the Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: This chapter contains descriptions of injuries and stitching up wounds using needles. 
> 
> This took a very unexpected turn as I've had to rewrite this chapter after realizing there was way too much canon divergence. I didn't originally plan on going down this path but here we are. Enjoy~

In the blink of an eye, Aziraphale found himself in a place entirely distinct from the sushi bar. In fact, it was distinct from any place he'd ever been to; he was, without doubt, in Hell, if the damp, dark room around him was anything to go by.

He scanned the room in hopes of perhaps finding something useful - except for the chair he was sitting on, the room was empty.

Aziraphale sighed, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to perform a few miracles. First, he created several light orbs floating in the air to lighten the room. Then, he looked around once more, spotting something vaguely resembling a door. Slowly, he approached it and tried to open it, but to no avail. For the following twenty minutes, he attempted to use countless different spells and miracles to pry the door open, but it wouldn't even move an inch. It was completely magic-proof. Sighing, Aziraphale sat on the chair and thought of other ways to escape the cell. He seemed to be absolutely helpless, though.

After what seemed like forever, the door opened at last, and Aziraphale faced one of the demons.

"Hello," smiled Aziraphale, making an effort to present himself as polite as possible in this very uncomfortable situation. The demon wasn't very fazed by the angel's behaviour as he tied his hands behind his back and pushed him out of the cell.

"Get out, Lord Beelzebub demands your presence."

While he was pushed through the unmaintained corridors, Aziraphale received a couple of rather disturbing stares and was showered with numerous expletives, some of which he hadn't ever heard before. He pretended not to hear them and lowered his gaze in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with any of the demons around him.

He was led into a spacious room with a throne standing in the middle. He had been here before - when he and Crowley swapped appearances, the demons took him here for the trial, unaware of his true identity.

Sitting on the throne, Beelzebub was looking at him with an expectant smirk. They motioned to the rest of the demons to leave the room, and after everyone but them and Aziraphale had gone out of the room, they got up from the throne and inched closer to the angel.

"Aziraphale. Gabriel has told me so much about you."

Aziraphale tried to hide his surprise behind a fake smile.

"Has he? About me?"

"Yes, and oh, what a bad angel you have been," smiled Beelzebub as they began walking around the angel in a circling motion. "Tell me, Aziraphale... don't you wanna join us? I bet obeying the orders from above isn't fun at all." They put an arm on Aziraphale's shoulder, only pulling away after their skin had started burning due to the contact. "Isn't being able to do all the bad things tempting?" they whispered into Aziraphale's ear.

Aziraphale shook his head. Although it was true that he was sick of obeying all the ridiculous laws, orders and commands from Heaven, he didn't want to Fall, nor saunter vaguely downwards. He wanted to continue living a normal life amongst the human race, possibly having Crowley by his side once their respective head offices leave them alone forever.

"I do have to admit that it is tempting, however... I'm afraid I must refuse."

Beelzebub looked at him, disappointment mirrored in their eyes.

"Well... think it through carefully. You'll have more than enough time for that, anyway."

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged back into his cell. No one had told him what was going to happen to him, so after he had been thrown back into the empty room with nothing but a chair, he sat down and closed his eyes, wishing he would be somewhere far away from there, with Crowley.

Crowley.

Crowley was furious. Once again, he had lost his best friend, having no idea who had taken him and where they'd taken him. He sat in his car, thinking about possible ways of locating his angel, but he couldn't seem to think of any.

Technically, it could only be someone from Heaven or Hell who had done it, because no ordinary person, not even a witch could take Aziraphale from him so suddenly without attracting his attention. It must have been done by a celestial being, that's for sure.

Had Heaven taken him, he could be in grave danger. Crowley knew that. For a moment, he considered the possibility of Hell using Aziraphale as bait to force Crowley to return. But then again, even if that were the case, they wouldn't really hurt him, at least not when Crowley wasn't there to witness it. He knew that much.

So, after thinking long and hard about what to do next, he decided to have a word with Gabriel. If Aziraphale wasn't there, he was safe, for the time being. After all, he had been planning to kindly remind the archangel that the way he had been treating Aziraphale wasn't acceptable. He had had enough when Gabriel, unaware of the fact that Aziraphale had swapped appearances with Crowley, sentenced his beloved angel to death. No one would ever be allowed to treat his angel that badly, only over Crowley's dead body.

Not wanting to take the main entrance and risk drawing too much attention, he decided to choose the one Aziraphale used whenever he went to submit paperwork. He activated the gateway and in two shakes of a lamb's tail, he was standing in Gabriel's office.

Gabriel was sitting behind his desk, looking at the place where Crowley had appeared, as if he had been expecting him.

"Crowley! It's a pleasure to meet you again," Gabriel smiled nonchalantly.

Ignoring him, Crowley came up to his desk, fists slamming on the wooden surface.

"Where is he?"

Gabriel looked at him, attempting to look confused.

"Where's who?"

Furious, Crowley tossed all the papers off Gabriel's desk.

"Don't play games with me, Gabriel. You know very well who I'm talking about. Spill the beans."

"I have absolutely no idea who you're talking about," laughed the archangel, making the demon's blood boil.

"What did you do to him?" he lit a flame in his hand, looking at the archangel, mentally promising himself to kill him if he made another shitty joke.

"Oh, you must mean Aziraphale, silly me! Well, how could we know... what have your people been doing to him?"

The demon froze as he looked at a photo Gabriel was showing him. This couldn't be happening. They really did have him, locked up in one of the dark, scary cells Crowley had spent a lot of time in himself. He hated the place so much.

Gabriel stood up, looking straight into Crowley's eyes hidden behind the dark glasses.

"Isn't that unfortunate? They probably kidnapped him because they assumed you would show up. But look at you, turning to God once things go haywire. Indeed very commendable, Crowley. I wouldn't expect this sort of behaviour from a _demon_."

"What the Heaven are you hinting at?" Crowley furrowed his brows.

"My point is... you could, maybe, become an angel again. I could speak to someone of higher authority if you'd like," Gabriel smiled angelically. "You don't seem like the scary, murderous type of demon anyway. Wouldn't it be nice to be on the good side again? On Aziraphale's side?"

Crowley shuddered at the offer.

"You're kidding, aren't you? I don't wanna be on anyone's side. Sorting who's good and who's bad, what's the point?"

Gabriel sighed, miraculously handcuffing Crowley, not even batting an eyelid. Crowley's face turned into a disappointed scowl.

"Beelzebub said you would refuse, but well, at least I tried..." He stepped out from behind the desk and came over to Crowley.

"H-hold up a moment," Crowley's brain began catching up. "Did you and Beelzebub plan all this?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, both Crowley and Gabriel were standing in the middle of the fields of Megiddo. Crowley's head was spinning like crazy, not being used to the angels' means of transportation. He bent over to regain his breath, while Gabriel fixed his suit and smirked at the demon.

"Stand up straight! We're having a date, for Heaven's sake. You can't present yourself like this."

"A-a date?! I certainly hope someone else is coming and it isn't just the two of us," Crowley breathed out as he attempted to compose himself.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was once again on his way to meet Beelzebub. He had no idea why he was called to meet them again after such a short period of time, nonetheless, he appreciated leaving the cell again.

"Aziraphale, come closer," signalled Beelzebub as the demons led him into the room.

Aziraphale obeyed, looking at them in curiosity.

Beelzebub wasn't looking at him; a mirror was floating right in front of them as they continued fixing their appearance. At last, they rose from the throne and moved in Aziraphale's direction.

"We're going on a date."

Aziraphale was ready for a lot of things, but he certainly hadn't expected that.

Once Beelzebub noticed his confused expression, they laughed.

"It's not like that. Come on, you'll understand soon enough."

Within a second, they moved to a place Aziraphale didn't recognize - there were some people he certainly did recognize though.

"Crowley?" he couldn't believe his eyes. Was that really his demon, not just an illusion?

Crowley flinched at the sudden call of his name. He turned around quickly, nearly tripping over his own legs in the process, spotting Aziraphale behind him.

"Angel!" he called out excitedly, nearly smiling as he saw his angel safe and sound next to Beelzebub.

"Uh-uhm," Beelzebub coughed, catching Crowley's attention. The demon looked at them in disgust, deciding to be polite nonetheless as he didn't want to risk losing his dear angel again.

"Ah, Lord Beelzebub, nice seeing you again," he bowed, careful not to lose his balance while his hands were still handcuffed behind his back.

"Leave the formalities, Crowley," Beelzebub rolled their eyes as they approached Gabriel.

"So, what has he done?" they asked, eyeing Crowley who was standing next to Gabriel, doing his best to keep himself from running to Aziraphale.

"Well, he came to Heaven to find Aziraphale, just as we expected, but he's very fixed on not wanting to be on anyone's side," Gabriel answered.

"I see," Beelzebub nodded, "Aziraphale doesn't want to join Hell, either. What the Heaven are we supposed to do with them?"

"Hey, language," Gabriel reprimanded them. "I really don't know, to be honest. We can't let them go though!"

"Hey, you idiots," Beelzebub turned to Crowley and Aziraphale, who had been staring at each other longingly the whole time.

"Yes?" Crowley was the first one to respond.

"What's your goal, anyway? Do you want to spend the rest of your lives living amongst measly humans or what?" they asked.

"Well... sure, why not? What's wrong about that?" pouted Crowley.

"So you'd be fine if we took your powers away and made you human, wouldn't you?"

The sudden suggestion shocked Gabriel as much as Crowley and Aziraphale, if not more.

"You can't possibly grant them their wish!" he grumbled.

"Why not?" shrugged Beelzebub. "We'll finally get rid of them, for a couple of decades at least."

"Well... point taken. They're a pathetic excuse of an angel and a demon respectively. We'll have to keep an eye on them though."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale. Sure, they'd always lived amongst humans, but he wasn't sure whether his angel wanted to sacrifice everything. He knew he was ready to throw it all away for Aziraphale, but he wasn't sure whether Aziraphale could do the same.

"Angel?" he asked, eyes full of expectation.

After a moment, Aziraphale nodded slightly.

"Crowley, I can't possibly ask you to do the same thing just for-"

"I'm fine with that too," Crowley answered without hesitation, not breaking away from the eye contact with Aziraphale.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked, surprised. "It's going to hurt."

"I'm sure of that," shrugged Crowley. "But it's not going to be worse than Falling." _And certainly not as bad as falling for Aziraphale over and over again in the span of six millenniums._

"We'll see about that," laughed Beelzebub as they freed both Aziraphale's and Crowley's hands. Not wasting a single second, the two immediately ran to each other, grabbing each other's hands.

"Angel, are you sure about this?" Crowley whispered gently, caressing Aziraphale's cheek with his thumb.

"Absolutely," smiled Aziraphale, putting his hand over Crowley's. "I'm going to be fine, as long as I'm with you. It's all I've ever wanted, after all."

"See you in a couple of decades, losers," smirked Gabriel and Beelzebub in unison as they both prepared to rid the angel and the demon of their celestial powers.

The two held each other's hands tightly as all strength began leaving their body, their wings spreading only to be torn apart shortly after.

Crowley was beginning to feel the pain shooting out from his shoulder blades, but he'd gone through something similar before; he was more worried about his angel, who was beginning to sob silently. He hugged him tight, patting his back to soothe the pain that would soon get worse.

"It's going to be okay, angel. Cry all you want," he whispered into Aziraphale's ear as the angel buried his face in the crook of Crowley's neck.

The two stood there as their wings were being ripped away from their bodies, Aziraphale crying his eyes out and Crowley hugging him tightly, biting his lips to keep himself quiet, although he couldn't prevent a couple of whimpers escaping his mouth every now and then.

After what seemed like forever, it finally stopped, and the pair found themselves standing in the middle of Crowley's mansion. Slowly, Aziraphale pulled away to look at Crowley, tears still glistening in his eyes.

"It's okay," whispered Crowley softly as he planted a soft kiss on his angel's forehead. Were it not for Aziraphale standing in front of him, he would've already fallen to the floor and cried because of how much pain he was in. But he knew that there was nobody else to take care of his angel, so he bit his tongue to prevent himself from whimpering and focused on nothing but Aziraphale. "Are you okay, angel? Please, talk to me, dear."

"Y-yeah, just hurts a lot," sobbed Aziraphale.

Seeing Aziraphale like this was even more painful than having his own wings ripped away. His heart was slowly breaking at the sight of his angel being in so much pain.

"I know, angel. Do you think you're able to walk into the bedroom with me?" he asked, gently stroking his cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away the tears.

"Possibly," the angel nodded at last, inhaling sharply.

Slowly, they moved to Crowley's bedroom. There, Crowley cautiously sat Aziraphale down on his bed and went to the bathroom to fetch a first-aid kit. While he was there, he took some pain killers as he wanted to take care of Aziraphale before taking care of himself. He then returned to the bedroom and handed Aziraphale a glass of water and the same kind of pain killers he had taken.

"Take these, it's not much, but it's better than nothing."

Hesitantly, Aziraphale took them from Crowley and gulped them down without giving it a second thought. He returned the glass to Crowley, who laid it on the bedside table and sat next to Aziraphale.

"I'm going to have to undress you to clean the wounds, angel, is that okay with you?" he asked in a calm voice, not allowing himself to show any signs of pain.

"Yes," the angel answered, looking up at Crowley. "Actually, I think I can do it myself - the pain killers seem to be working."

"Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves - I'll help you, but it will definitely be easier if you cooperate."

Soon, Aziraphale was sitting there, topless. Crowley threw the blood-stained clothes to the floor, promising the angel to wash them once both of them are treated. He climbed onto the bed and sat behind Aziraphale cross-legged, carefully inspecting the wounds.

"It's not as bad as I imagined it would be," Crowley hummed, "tell me if it hurts too much."

He washed the dried blood off Aziraphale's back with warm water, careful not to touch the wounds too much. Then, he disinfected them with an antiseptic spray.

"I think we might need to stitch it up, angel. You okay so far?"

"Yes, I'm all right," replied Aziraphale.  
Crowley readied the instruments and asked the angel for permission before he began stitching him up.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you a lot, okay?" he breathed out nervously, not wanting to hurt his angel.

"Don't worry, dear, I'm fine," smiled Aziraphale. "You can go on."

He pretended not to notice Aziraphale's shivers every time he pierced the needle through his skin. He knew he had to go deep enough to make sure the stitches stay in, but he didn't want to hurt his angel more than necessary.

"Angel, I want you to be honest with me," he spoke as he worked, wanting to distract Aziraphale's mind from the fact that a needle was being pushed in and out of his skin. "Is this worth it for you? What I'm saying is - don't you have second thoughts?"

Aziraphale turned around, prompting Crowley to stop working.

"Not in a million years, Crowley. This is all I've ever wanted. And the pain is a small price I have to pay to get to be with you, free from my angelic duties. I would have never thought we would actually get an opportunity like this - believe it or not, I'm the happiest I've ever been."

Crowley smiled, gently nudging Aziraphale to turn back again so he could continue.

"Glad we're feeling the same way, then."

After another half an hour, the angel's wounds were stitched up and covered with bandages. It was now Crowley's turn. Before Crowley could begin removing his jacket himself, Aziraphale's hands were already helping him out of it.

"I've got this, Crowley," he smiled fondly as he cupped Crowley's cheek with one of his hands. "You've taken good care of me, so let me take care of you now."

"You sure?" Crowley asked, not protesting when Aziraphale asked him to turn around and gently helped him take off his shirt.

"Oh, dear," he gasped quietly, inspecting the two wounds in places where Crowley's wings used to connect to his back. The reaction made Crowley chuckle a little, yet he couldn't help but make sure that Aziraphale was okay with doing this for him.

"You're sure you don't mind doing this? You don't have to do it just because I've done it for you," he asked patiently.

"No, I'm fine, dear," he smiled reassuringly. "I was just a little surprised."

"Okay, then," Crowley nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to take care of me at first," Aziraphale spoke softly while cleaning up Crowley's wounds.

"It's nothing, angel. It was your first time ever going through something like that," Crowley breathed out as Aziraphale began stitching him up.

"Was... was Falling as painful as this?" Aziraphale asked hesitantly.

"No, not nearly as painful as this, but quite painful nonetheless," Crowley hummed in response. "It's fine though - all of that is finally over, at long last. I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and that's truly worth all the pain I've ever felt."

Patiently, Aziraphale finished stitching up Crowley's wounds, covered them with bandages and sat next to him, closing the first-aid kit and putting in on the bedside table.

"So, what now?" he asked, eyes full of expectation.

"Well," Crowley chuckled, leaning closer, "I'll go wash our clothes if that's all right with you."

"And then?"

Closing the distance between them, Crowley kissed him softly, brushing his tongue over Aziraphale's lower lip and pulling away after earning a sound of affection from his angel.

"Then we've got the rest of our lives to spend together, my dear angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to complain, here's my tumblr:  
> beyondtheineffable.tumblr.com
> 
> Once again, if you notice a mistake in grammar somewhere in the story, I'd appreciate it if you let me know, I'll correct myself and hopefully learn something new from it. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Also decided to make this into a 3-chapter story, the 3rd chapter will be solely about their love for each other, so please look forward to that. Thanks for reading x


	3. Growing Fond Of Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter. As promised, nothing but tooth-rotting fluff after last week's whumping disaster. Enjoy!

_Six months later, in a cottage in South Downs_

The first rays of sunlight lightened the bedroom as it shone through the blinds, gently enveloping the whole room in warmth.  
  
Aziraphale, the lighter sleeper of the two, was the first to wake up, opening his eyes to look at the person lying next to him. Crowley was still sleeping, covered in blankets to keep himself warm. Aziraphale couldn't help but smile at the sight; he was desperately in love.  
  
He was about to get up and head downstairs to start making breakfast when Crowley made a soft sound. Amused, Aziraphale turned back to face him and brushed the few strands of ginger hair that had somehow made their way into Crowley's eyes out of his face.  
  
"Good morning, dear," he smiled softly, cupping Crowley's cheek as he waited for him to wake up. Crowley opened his eyes slowly, making Aziraphale admire how beautiful they looked under the morning sunlight. Perhaps that was one of Crowley's features Aziraphale had grown to admire the most; his eyes were no longer of the flaming orange, having to be hidden behind his shades at all times. They were perhaps one of the most ordinary amongst the human race, irises chestnut brown, but their colour changed depending on the lighting - from nearly ginger to dark brown, all in one eye colour. Crowley's eyes were certainly a miracle, at least to Aziraphale.  
  
"Mornin'," Crowley whispered, a dozy smile appearing on his lips.  
  
Absolutely smitten, Aziraphale leaned down to kiss him gently.  
  
"I'll go make breakfast, love," he said at last as he pulled away hesitantly.  
  
"Already...?" Crowley pouted. "Stay here a little longer. Please?"  
  
After a while, Aziraphale gave in to the temptation and laid next to him, leaning into the other's warm embrace as he ran his fingers through Crowley's hair.  
  
"You and your little temptations, darling," he chuckled softly, earning another hug around his waist from the other. "Never would have thought _you_ would be the cuddling type."  
  
" _Me?_ I'm not... I'm just cold because you turned the heating off in the evening, angel," whined Crowley, hugging Aziraphale even tighter as if to emphasize his statement.  
  
In the past six months, either of them had to accommodate to their new lifestyle - they had to start booking tables at the Ritz, for a start. Crowley had promised to teach Aziraphale the secrets to good sleep, yet the angel still wasn't too keen on spending about one-third of a day unconscious. On the other hand, Aziraphale had explained the importance of a balanced, nutritious diet to Crowley, nevertheless convincing him to try new meals was still a daily struggle. For the most part, they'd just stuck with crêpes.  
  
"Would you be okay with trying something new for breakfast, darling?" cooed Aziraphale.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind, Zira?" murmured Crowley, using one of the angel's newest nicknames - both of them had created a lot of nicknames for each other. Aziraphale would never admit it out loud, but he secretly adored every single one Crowley had given him. Zira was one of his favourites though.  
  
"I'll come up with something," the angel giggled, his lips almost brushing against Crowley's.

"Well, go on then, I'm curious already," chuckled Crowley as he pressed his lips against Aziraphale's, intuitively leaning into the kiss.

"Are you going to come downstairs?" asked Aziraphale after he'd pulled away eventually.

Crowley hummed in agreement.

"Just give me a moment, dear."  
  
Half an hour later, Crowley sauntered into the kitchen, approaching Aziraphale and hugging him from behind as he continued making breakfast.

"A moment, my love, is not half an hour," said Aziraphale, amused.

"You know how good I am at losing track of time, don't you?" Crowley laughed. "What are you making?"  
  
"Porridge with blueberries. It's a fairly simple dish, but I'm sure you will like it," he smiled thoughtfully.  
  
Crowley's hands skillfully slid underneath Aziraphale's shirt as Crowley started massaging the other's back, earning a hum of appreciation from Aziraphale every now and then.

"Any back pains recently?" Crowley asked, his voice revealing nothing but endearment.  
  
"No, my love. You've been taking such great care of me, I don't think I've been in any kind of pain at all since my wounds healed," Aziraphale smiled lovingly as he finished making breakfast.  
  
Crowley nodded, his head now resting in the crook of Aziraphale's neck.  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
After they had both eaten their portions - Aziraphale was happy to find out Crowley did indeed like the taste of porridge with blueberries - they moved to the living room and curled up on the couch. They turned on the television and watched a couple of movies while cuddling, chuckling and whispering sweet words to each other. At one point, they moved to the bedroom after Crowley had claimed he was sleepy - although that might have been true, both he and Aziraphale knew there was another intention behind the suggestion.  
  
Over the course of 6000 years, they had both learned a lot regarding one's intimacy, which certainly made everything easier. They had decided to start off like any other couple would, getting to know the other's preferences as they made love in many different ways. Every time was special, yet the love and affection between them always stayed the same. They would often spend hours doing what they had only ever dreamt of, feeling loved by each other. Many times, they had lied together, their bodies lost in each other as they wondered whether She had planned all this when She'd created them.  
  
They knew that, like all things, even this peaceful human life of theirs must come to an end one day. Sometimes, they wondered what would happen to them once their time on Earth is up. But one thing was for sure - no matter how far apart they would be from each other, no matter what forces would stand between them, they would always find each other time and time again. With that knowledge, they decided not to dwell on the thought too much and simply enjoyed spending every day in each other's presence. _And for the first time in 6000 years, they were truly happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, here's my shameless tumblr promo:  
> beyondtheineffable.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic! I'm definitely planning on writing more ineffable fics in the future (until my summer break ends, at least) as I don't think I'm going to leave this fandom anytime soon, I just love these two too much.
> 
> I wasn't really sure how to end the fic, but in the end, I decided not to focus on how their story ends - it probably won't end, not in the near future anyway. I can imagine them becoming an angel and a demon again and running off to Alpha Centauri as Crowley promised. One thing is for sure though - their love is eternal, and they will always find their way to each other, despite everything that may come in their way. Even Death doesn't stand a chance against the ineffable husbands.
> 
> Writing this felt really different from any other fics I've ever written so I'd love to know what you guys liked and/or disliked about it. Feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> Once again thanks for reading, see you around x


End file.
